


Forgiiiveness

by AbyssalOwl



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssalOwl/pseuds/AbyssalOwl
Summary: You tried taking Ardata to the mall as retribution for stealing her antidote for Boldir. But the ride back to her Hive takes multiple unexpected turns.(Takes Place after Boldir’s friendsim good ending.)





	1. Of many Tears and Many Fears

**Author's Note:**

> So Boldir’s friendsim left my old fic clashing with canon, so that sucked. But what didn’t suck is that I got to rewrite the whole thing, and honestly, I’m much more happy with this than my old one. It’s partly due to the fact that Boldir’s good end gave me a great point of reference for Ardata’s and MC’s relationship.

 

**Chapter One:**

**Of Many Tears and Many Fears**

 

Your experience on Alternia has been very mixed...to say the least. Physical and verbal assault, harsh judgement, imprisonment, existential dread, and being an outcast to society and fugitive of the law by simply existing, just to name a few negatives. But you’ve also seen such beautiful sights, obtained many useful things, learned very useful skills, and, most importantly, made so many friends along the way. Though, sadly, making this many friends has caused some friction. Most recently, you did wrong by your oldest friend, though it did save the life of your newest. Regardless of that, you’re in the process of making up for it.

 

  You and your friend sit in your stolen Scuttlebuggy. Her mountain of shopping bags clutter the back seats. Out of he blue, she speaks up, saying “so, why did you tell me that you stole the antiiidote?” as she rests her arm against the window, and her head against her hand. “...W-well, I felt horrible about taking it. You’re the first friend I ever made here on Alternia, and you considered me your first real friend...Yet I stole from you. I’m sorry, Ardata.” You say, a bit caught off guard. She didn’t mention a single thing about it when you offered to drive her around, or when you were carrying around her bags. Ardata raises her head, seemingly surprised at your genuinity. “well...why can’t you giiive iiit back? after iii left the cafe, iii heard a comotiiion, and a troll iiin a hood ran out of there. diiid they steal iiit?” You look away slightly, before explaining “No, they didn’t. They poisoned the girl I was hanging out with. She convinced me to use the antidote on the off chance that the assassin was using the same poison you had. Surprisingly, it worked.” You prepare for some classist/racist fury, but instead, she sighs. “iiif iiit saved her liiife, then iii suppose the antiiidote served iiit’s purpose.”

 

  You tilt your head slightly, before asking “You really mean that? What about...what you said about her in the cafe?” Ardata looks you dead in the eyes. “iii don’t actually buy iiinto the dumbass caste shiiit. the fuchsiiias are a couple of shortsiiighted psychos. hiiighbloods can be just as braiiinless as any other caste. lowbloods can be just as smart as any other caste. you’d have to be a fool to genuiiinely beliiieve that shiiit. and whiiile yes, iiindiiigos, purples, and seadwellers tend to be strong, rusts, bronzes, and golds have powers! and yeah, ceruleans have powers too, but not fuckiiing fun ones. iii wanna be able to shoot energy or move shiiit with my mind, not control people!” She says, her face scrunched up as she rants. “trolls say that type of shiiit eiiither cause they’re iiidiiiots who legiiitiiimately see no problems wiiith the empiiire’s regiiime, they profiiit off of the oppressiiion of lowbloods, or they want to keep themselves iiin one piiiece. make iiit known that you don’t thiiink the oliveblood broken on the floor deserved to be beaten, and you’re on fiiifteen hiiighblood’s shiiitliiists. resiiisting doesn’t do anythiiing. the empire’s dealt with plenty of rebelliiions before. iiit’s never let go of iiit’s stranglehold on our liiives before. iiit. never. wiiill.”

 

  Ardata’s eyes begin watering, as her breathing gets heavy. You reach your hand out to comfort her, but she aggressively swats it away. “stop! stop actiiing liiike you c-c-care! when iii fiiirst met you, iii opened my pusher and told you one of my deepest secrets, and told you that you’re all iii have, and yet...you fuckiiing left me. you went to fuck around with some troll holding fuckiiing food! now you’re makiiing all these friiiends and even hangiiing out with them multiiiple tiiimes! all iii saw of you was...was a damn follow request onliiine! iii wanted to see you...but iiit became perfectly obviiious that the feeliiing wasn’t mutual...” Her sentences are broken by quick breaths and sobs, as she feebly tries to wipe the tears away from her three eyes. You begin tearing up as well, partly cause she yelled at you, partly cause you feel like a guilty asshole. “when iii saw you at the cafe, iii wanted to hug you so badly. when you saiiid iiit was good to see me, my whole body tiiightened. but iii diiidn’t want you to feel liiike you could just piiick up where you left off so you could leave agaiiin.” her body starts shaking, as she sobs hard.

 

  Ardata keeps crying, and you keep crying. You can’t even tell if the car’s still moving or if you’re already at her hive. “Ar-Ardata, I’m sorry! I had just crashed on Alternia, I couldn’t have known just how b-bad it was here! I didn’t know that this was how you-your whole damn planet was like! Back o-on earth, shit like this was a-a-at least limited by countries and boarders and territories, which meant there was somewhere the fucked up regime couldn’t follow. I didn’t know that it was this bad all around…I’m so sorry…” You weakly hold out your hands, as tears stream down your face “I want to make it right between us, Ardata…” Ardata stares at you for a moment, through her blue hued tears. “iii-iii...iii want to beliiieve you. iii want to trust that you won’t leave me agaiiin. but you enjoy goiiing around...meetiiing new people. you’d just feel uneasy beiiing stuck at my hiiive, surrounded by death, and torture…”

 

  You help Ardata wipe away her steady stream of tears, feeling her warm, wet cheeks with your hands. “Why...why don’t you come with me? We can make friends together! And I’ll most certainly attract some people looking to fight, so you’ll have your prey right there!” You propose, but she suddenly places her hands on your shoulders, and shakes you before shouting out “liiiar! you-you don’t mean iiit…you don’t...” Ardata’s head droops down as she sobs even harder than before. “Ar-Ardata...loo-l-look at me. I won’t leave. I promise...” You say, struggling to get each word out. Her head comes back up, and she stares you in the eyes. You don’t think she’s tried reading your mind at all during your conversation. It might not have even crossed her mind.

 

  Without responding, Ardata holds you tightly, pushing you down onto the squishy seat of your car. She cries onto your shoulder as you try your best to comfort her. “you...you won’t leave? you promiiise?” She says, as her sobs begin to die down. “I promise Ardata. I won’t leave your side. We’ll be joined at the hip.” You respond, lightly slapping your hip. Ardata giggles a bit and looks up at you. “iiis that an aliiien phrase? iiit’s so weiiird!” You can’t help but smile at her laugh. Her genuine laugh. It has this cheeriness to it. “Yeah, it’s a fun way to say that we’ll be inseparable. I hope you’re looking forward to that.” You answer.

 

  As Ardata gives you a three eyed stare, you brush her bangs out of her face. Suddenly, Ardata’s entire face blushes blue as she lets out a flustered sound. She pushes herself up, still on top of you. “sorry. iii d-didn’t expect you to do that.” A smile spreads on your face as you say “Sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!” She responds by laying back down, and wrapping her arms around you. “iii diiidn’t mean iii was uncomfortable...just that...you know, iii was surpriiised. iiit’s a niiice surpriiise.” Ardata nervously exclaims.

 

  Your heart to heart is put to an end when a crashing sound is heard above you. A gloved hand grabs you by the face, and flings both you, and Ardata from the car. You both land hard onto the ground, right in front of Ardata’s hive. You quickly pick yourself up, only to have your gaze be met with the sole of a dirty boot. With s loud thwack, followed by a ringing in your ears, you’re back on the floor. You hear Ardata’s voice calling out, followed by two people laughing. Then, you feel something metal smack you in the neck.

 

**End of Chapter One**  



	2. Of Revenge and Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Personal conversation Violently interrupted, Ardata and MC find themselves at the mercy of two trolls, who are seemingly united by their hatred of the unfortunate pair. They obviously intend to do harm, but how much harm will they do? Will Ardata and MC survive these assailents? And can they find salvation from this desperate situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably though you saw the last of me. That friendsim ending killed this fic like Boldir’s route did the first. Well that’s a fair assumption to make. But, I’ve spent all this time writing up Chapter Two! And this is the fruit of my labor!

**Chapter 2:**

**Of Revenge and Retaliation**

 

  One moment, you were having a good cry with your dearest friend, the next, you’re being beat up by two strangers.

As you lie face down on the cold street, one question courses through your throbbing head: “who the fuck are these guys?”.

And your question would be answered. You’re flipped onto your back, and are able to see your assailants. A scarred, muscular Indigoblood, wearing a blue and white suit, with blue rubber gloves, and a scraggly Burgundyblood wearing a purple hoodie over a red workers jumpsuit, with a an olive green glove on his left hand, wielding what you think is some sort of tire iron or oversized wrench. At first, these two seem like total strangers. But then it clicks. The Indigo was the previous owner of your stolen vehicle, and the Burgundy was the troll who’s hive you broke into, and who’s boyfriend you got killed.

 

 

 

  “oh shiiit...oh shiiit…” you hear behind you. You hear the sounds of Ardata scurrying away as the Indigo approaches you with very stiff movements.

“Stay. Or I’ll snap you in half.” He states in a monotone voice, just barely opening his mouth. Ardata whispers a curse under her breath. “You. Alien. Tell me where her hive is and I’ll consider leaving you alive, if just barely”. Your eye twitches in both pain and aggravation.

“I’m no sellout. Especially not to some assholes like you two.” You hiss out, ignoring the fact that you kinda instigated both of these guys in the first place.

He responds by grabbing you by the throat and lifting you up off the ground, and putting his other hand on your head. “You’re supposed to be hard to kill, but it would almost be too easy to crush your think pan like the tiny, insignificant, spec it is”. The blueblood tosses you to his accomplice, who catches you with psychic abilities.

“But...You have some vital information we need.” The Burgundy says, slurring through half of his words. “Tell us which shithole the bitch resides in and we’ll leave you leaking various essential bodily fluids, but 100% more alive than if you don’t tell us. Ok buddy?” He continues.

“Wh-why do you even want to know!? A-aren’t you after me?” You stutter out.

“Oh trust me, we will hurt you. But that little freak over there is much more valuable. Plus, my big guy wasn’t only quadmate of mine to be killed by a cerulean bitch…” He responds, looking past you, staring daggers at Ardata. She attempts to control his mind, but the Indigo steps in front of her menacingly.

“Not to mention, she’s killed more than a fair share of my marks. I've lost a lot of cash because of her.” He interjects, grabbing Ardata by the horns and pushing her head into the ground with great force. You growl desperately at the bastard, causing him to turn his attention back to you.

 

 

 

  “So you're shitty thug claiming to be an assassin and you’re a pissed off punk out for revenge. Are we supposed to be fucking scared?” You say, scowling at the Indigo. The Burgundy lifts you higher and higher off of the ground.

“waiiit, put them down!” Ardata yells out.

“Quiet fucker!” He screams in frustration, as he spikes you onto the roof of the car. You land so hard that you bounce off, and the wetworker kicks you in mid air, causing you to slam into Ardata. You both yell and groan out in pain, as the strength leaves your body. You bleed onto her black clothes, staining it red.

“shiiit...no!” She cries out, holding your broken body in her arms.

“Shit...shit shit shit…” You whimper, looking up at her three blue eyes. Both her blood and tears drip onto your nose and forehead.

“leave them alone, riiight now!” Ardata cries out, cradling your head in her arms.

 

 

 

  The wetworker grabs you out of her arms and hoists you onto your feet.

“I’m tired of all your little alien games and all your little alien quips.” He says, staring you in the eyes.

“Fuck it. I’ll give you to the count of three to spill your secrets before I spill your insides!” The burgundy growls, and ends his threat with a spit.

It hurts to even move your jaw, but you muster out a defiant “no…” as your injuries and blood loss begin making you feel woozy.

“Don’t be fucking dumb you alien freak!” The wetworker barks out, spitting all over himself in rage.

“Nnnn...no.” You say again.

“One.” The Burgundy says, with a low growl.

“No.” You repeat, as tears begin dripping from your eyes.

“Two!” He yells, raising his hands up.

“Nnnnnno!” You yell back, as you begin to taste blood.

“Thr-“ He begins, before being cut off.

Ardata stands up and calls out, saying “iiit’s that one!”. She limps past you and points to her hive. “iiit’s...iiit’s this one…please, just let my friiiend go!”.

 

 

 

  Ardata slumps onto the ground as your captors push you to her.

You fall to the ground, and call out to your friend. “Ardata, wh-wh-why…?”. She feebly crawls to you, and extends a shaky hand. You squeeze it tight, as tears stream down your face. “Ardata…” you whisper, before coughing in pain.

“Pleasure doing business.” The Burgundy says, in a strangely sarcastic and dejected tone.

The wetworker takes out a walkie talkie from his pocket. “We’ve got the location. Come on over. Bring the equipment.” He says, before putting it away. The Burgundy lifts you and throws you back into the scuttlebuggy, as the wetworker picks up Ardata.

“Sssss...stop! Stop! Stop!” You cry out, to no avail. They enter the hive, as you hear footsteps go past the car. You see some of them as they approach the house, more familiar faces. A Bronze with burned up skin, carrying a bunch of camera equipment, and a psionic Gold, who’s missing an arm, using their psionic abilities to carry a multiple giant duffel bags into the hive. You guess those guys hired, or were hired by that lusus stealing gang which you’re partially responsible for maiming. You’re really realizing how many enemies you’ve made. They’re joined by another, older looking bronzeblood wearing body armor, carrying another pair of cameras in their hands. The Bronzes go into the hive, and the Gold goes back out to stand guard.

 

 

 

  The Goldblood flashes a wicked smile when they notice you in the scuttlebuggy. You open the door, but find yourself too weak to pull yourself out of the car. The psionic asshole pushes you to the other side of the car, laughing and snorting like a pig. You suddenly remember that your phone should still be on you, or on the seat. You begin feeling around, hoping to find it, but can’t seem to trace where it went.

“God damn it, what the hell…?” You wimpier to yourself. You groan in frustration, trying to make your way back to the open door. You manage to slide yourself back to where you were, and make a second attempt at getting out. The Gold chuckles preemptively. Hearing a commotion inside the hive, you bring yourself to pull yourself off of the squishy seat. You fall onto the ground and land face first onto the grass. The smug psionic watching you lets out a surprised laugh, before making energy crackle out of their eyes. They walk toward you, smiling sinisterly. But suddenly, a figure appears behind them, and strikes them in the back. They go down, with a knife sticking out of their back, letting both the energy, and their life, fade away.

 

 

 

  As your would be assailant falls to the ground, your savior is revealed to be your bookish Jade friend.

“L-lynera!” You cry out, reaching a hand toward her.

“!!!-oh my god, i just KILLED someone, like ACTUALLY KILLING them!!!” She shrieks. “-are you ok?” Lynera asks, picking you up off the ground.

“N-no...how did you know…?” You say weakly, trying to support your own weight.

“I got a video message”. Walking up to you both is Bronya, dragging a bloody and bruised Teal with an insanely bloody fist.

“well, I got the message, but then I sent it to them;.”. Topping off this rescue team is Mallek, carrying a pair of guns. “I had to message Bronya to confirm she was indeed your pal;.” He adds.

“Wait...what was the video message?” You ask, still a bit wobbly.

“vVThis Ceruleanblooded girl recorded some of your encounter in the street!Vv” bronya says, perking up.

“-who are they? did they steal your palmhusk?” Lynera asks in a very accusatory tone.

“I personally think she’s 1. Just one of your many friends 2. Your Matesprite 3. Your moirail” Bronya interjects matter-of-factly. You have neither the energy nor the mood to feel flustered

“She’s...in there. I don’t know what’s going on in there”. You point to Ardata’s hive, still hearing the aforementioned commotion.

“= your shootIng arm alright;.” Mallek asks, throwing you a pistol. You catch it, surprisingly, and load it.

“Well no part of my body’s alright, but that hasn’t stopped me before.” You joke, dryly. You silently hope you can use it without shooting a hole in your foot or breaking your wrist from holding it wrong.

 

 

 

  Bronya walks up to the door, and cracks her neck. She beats on the door like there’s no tomorrow. You aren’t sure if she’s trying to get someone to open it or if she’s trying to break it off its hinges. The door actually does break off its hinges, right onto a troll standing in front of it.

”What!? Who the hell…?” The burgundy exclaims before grabbing his wrench.

“Oh shit! Hey man, you said it would’ve just been the two of them!” The unarmored Bronzeblood protests, his arms outstretched. In front of him is Ardata’s vile tick Lusus, sitting on top of Ardata, unconscious, blindfolded, and strapped to a torture table.

“Oh fuck! D-don’t break control, sic it on them!” The burgundy yells to the Bronze. Mallek steps onto the door, and shoots at the Burgundy, breaking off their horn. Before he can take another shot, he’s attacked by the tick. It knocks him down, as you run in to try and pry it’s gross mouth off of him.

The Indigo wetworker yanks his hand with his walkie talkie out from under the door, and barks an order into it. “We need fucking back up, hurry the fuck up!”

Bronya enters and stomps on his radio and hand, breaking both with a nasty crunch. “vVYou’ll leave my friends alone you disgusting little piece of grubpaste!Vv” She screams.

“what = this fucking thing;.” Mallek growls, pushing the bloodthirsty lusus off of him.

“It’s Ardata’s lusus, don’t hurt it too bad!” You shout, before being smacked in the stomach by the Burgundy’s wrench.

“You dumb ass mother FUCKER!” He curses.

“!!!-big mistake you BITCH!!!” Lynera yells before pouncing in and slashing at the Burgundy. He pushes her down with his psychic abilities before raising his weapon high above her. In the middle of swinging it down, you shoot the wrench out of his hand, causing it to hit him in the head.

 

 

 

  Lynera gets up off of the ground, and, using his own broken horn, stabs the Burgundy in the eye. It doesn’t go deep enough to kill him, but he falls to the floor, screaming while trying to stop the bleeding. The wetworker makes a sound akin to a feral beast, and pushes the door off of him, sending it across the room, Bronya along with it. His cold attitude, replaced with a blazing fury.

“-!!!BRONYA!!!” Lynera screams out desperately, running to her aid. The Indigo stomps toward the Jades, before meeting a pair of bullets in his back, courtesy of you and Mallek, still both on the ground. He pivots to face the two of you, as you unload into his giant torso. He charges at you, wobbling and looking very ready to fall. As soon as he makes it to you and Mallek, he takes a swing, but misses, and instead, hits the wall. A crack makes it’s way up the wall and to the ceiling, where it breaks apart, and collapses on top of all three of you. You can’t see the blue blooded thug, but you also can’t hear him.

 

 

 

  Even with the help of Mallek, who’s pretty damn strong on his own, you’re unable to get the rubble off of you. The tick scuttles over to your head, ready to take advantage of your predicament. Mallek shrieks in fear, but before it can bite into your head, you hear a slicing sound, followed by a desperate gurgling. And finally, a thud. The tick becomes dazed and scurries away.

Bronya helps lift you both out of the rubble letting out an out of breath “vVThat was intense!Vv”. Mallek helps to keep you on your feet, as you begin to feel some of your strength come back. You walk to Ardata and destrap her from the table. She has bloody scratches and bruises all over her body, from both the thugs, and her mindcontrolled lusus. You lift the blindfold to see that she’s still unconscious.

“Ar-Ardata…? Hey, Ardata? Hey!?” You say, shaking her shoulder lightly. Tears run down your face as you hold her. You feel her heartbeat against your chest. “Please, be okay…” You whisper raspily.

“wh...what…?” You hear. You pull away to see three blue eyes staring into yours.

“Ardata! You-you’re alright!” You cry out, tears dripping onto her.

“iiit-iiit’s you!” She responds, wrapping her arms around you, resting her head on yours.

“I-I thought we were gonna die...I thought-I thought I would lose you…” You cry out in between sobs.

“we’re not goiiing to diiie. you just made sure of that.” Ardata replies, wiping away your tears.

“Ardata, I-“ you begin to say, before you hear a clattering. You all turn around to see the Burgundy, having ripped the pant leg of his jumpsuit to wrap around his eye. He’s slumped onto the wall, holding your gun in his hand.

He waves it around yelling out “Which one of you wants to die!?”.

 

 

 

  Everyone stares in stunned silence. You stay completely still, trying to work out what to do in your mind.

“Huh…!? No one huh? Yeah, no one does…” The burgundy says, scanning everyone’s faces. He lets out a low, sorrowful groan as he puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger. All that comes from the gun is a click. He squeezes the trigger again and again, only to get more clicks in return. “Damn fucking shit!” He yells, tossing it to the ground. Lynera holds her knife to his neck, but he responds by holding it at the blade. “Do it. Reunite me with the ones those two took from me!” He screams into her face, as blood from his fingers begins trickling down the blade.

“What even = he;.” Mallek whispers to himself, completely shocked.

“I used to be FUCKING happy!” He screeches in response. “Or as happy as you can be on this hellhole. My first quadmate...he made it worth living in. He kept my spirits high! Till he was filmed getting all his blood drained from his body”. The burgundy stares at Ardata, tears welling up in his still present eye. “In time, I grew past his death. Didn’t let it keep me down. Then I met...my big guy…” he says, quivering and shaking. “He was a giant purple doofus but he was my purple doofus dammit! He protected me! He showed me that I’m...that I’m not just some rusty doomed to slavery in my adulthood. Then you broke into our fucking hive! He died trying to make sure you could never come back!” The Burgundy began coughing and crying hard. Lynera, visibly shaken, lowers the blade from his neck.

 

 

 

  Bronya runs her fingers through her hair, a small green tear visible in her eye. “Umm, since you were his target, would you decide what we do here?” She asks, with great concern in her voice.

“waiiit, me…?” Ardata responds. Bronya nods silently, as she walks up beside Lynera. “iii…” She says, staring down at her bloody, blubbering assailant. “iii don’t want anymore unnecessary kiiilliiing toniiight. please”.

Mallek walks up and interjects. “= you sure;. wasn’t he going to make your lusus eat you;.” He asks, looking very uncomfortable with the situation in general.

“thank you, but iii’m sure.” She responds. You place a hand on Ardata’s shoulder, as she smiles slightly, before suddenly looking to the burgundy. “uhhh, iii thiiink there are enough corpses for my lusus to feed from. iii wouldn’t want her gettiiing too...gluttonous now.” She halfheartedly explains.

The burgundy chuckles sadly. “He...he did a lot of that too. Hiding how much he cared. How much he hated the sight of blood and death. Pretending to love it, typical highblood fare”. He holds a hand to his chest. “He was just an anxious guy who knew right from wrong.” He whimpers out.

Ardata sits down in front of the Burgundy, and you do the same. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get him killed.” You whisper, under your breath. He doesn’t say anything in response, but solemnly nods his head.

“an-and iii’m-“ Ardata starts saying, before she’s interrupted.

“Please, don’t...I see now that you aren’t...as malicious as you brand yourself. But I...I can’t. I can’t hear you say you’re sorry. I get why, but that can’t change the fact that you and you alone killed my first quadmate. And treated him like a fucking juice box of blood!” He sobs out between words. “I can never forgive you.”

 

 

 

  Ardata’s face scrunches in frustration, but after staring into the Burgundy’s eyes, quickly softens into sadness. She slowly turns to you, and looks down, before saying in a hushed voice “that’s...that’s faiiir. iii-iii understand why.” Out of nowhere, the sound of a roaring engine blared into everyone’s ears.

“Oh shi-oh my FUCK! It’s the damn backup. They’re coming!” The burgundy growls to himself.

A troll from outside calls out “Hey,,, big blue!!! What’’’s the problem!?!?!?.” The sounds of guns cocking and some even firing can be heard as well.

“We have to go, now;.” Mallek urges.

“Wait!” The burgundy interjects. “I’ll-I’ll get them to leave! Just hide out somewhere till then!”. Bronya begins walking toward the rubble-filled hole where the door used to be, seemingly ready and willing to fight more troll-raiders with guns using just her bare fists, before Lynera holds her by the shoulders. She whispers a soft plead into her friend’s ear. Though angry, Bronya relents.

“Hehehe...you...I knew you were weak.” A low voice slurs out. The rubble blocking the doorway moves, revealing the blueblood, chuckling underneath. “You’re nothing more than a weak willed rusty! Your thirst for vengeance hasn’t even been quenched, and you’re already trying to save them! You Idiot gutterblood! Your back up is right there, just let them slaughter this sorry bunch!”.

The burgundy picks up a jagged piece of the wall. “You know what…? I let you manipulate me once. I let you make me think that I had to do this...Don’t think it’ll happen this time!”. He plunges the jagged rubble into the blueblood’s head, finally killing him.

 

 

 

  “If you don’’’t come out,,, we’’’ll come in!!!” The troll outside jeers, as a couple bullets hit the pile of rubble, loosening it.

“iiinto the basement! quiiick!” Ardata commands, motioning towards the direction of her red room. You all, save for the burgundy, sprint to the basement. As you descend down the stairs, you notice a disgusting scent.

“What is that…?” You whisper to yourself. As you get to the bottom, you get your answer. The floor and walls of the red room are lined with blood and gore. Two cameras capture the carnage on opposite sides of the room. In the center of it all is the armored bronzeblood, hacking away at what was once a corpse, and is instead now a torn and flayed chunk of flesh.You hear Lyners’s knife clatter to the floor, and her terrified gasp. The Bronze lifts up an oversized meat cleaver, and turns to you all. All of you are paralyzed with fear, unable to react to the sight before you.

The bronze puts a couple fingers to his forehead, as his eyes start to glow. He mumbles out “Good. I was starting to get...BORED!”. With his other hand, he swings the cleaver at you.

You all dodge away from the swing, though Ardata’s arm gets cut deep. “sh...shiiit! oh fuck…” she whimpers, as she holds her wound.

“Hehehehe! Yes!” The bloodthirsty bronze chuckles out, readying another swing. Lynera pulls Ardata out of the way as the cleaver swings passed her head. You beat at the troll’s gigantic torso, only to be swatted away with a single stiff motion of his arm. You hit the bloodied wall and crumple to the floor.

Lynera pulls Ardata to the floor and practically cradles her in her arms, crying out “-That cut looks really bad! -We gotta get you out of here! -Isn’t there anywhere we can hide…?”.

“th-there’s nowhere else…” she answers, bleeding all over Lynera’s vest and skirt. Mallek, despite his smaller size, manages to keep the bronze butcher at bay by wrestling him for the cleaver.

 

 

 

  Bronya lifts you to your feet, asking “vVAre you alright!?Vv”.

she brushes your hair out of your face as you say “We...we have to do something, anything!”. Bronya nods, and pushes you to the others. You look back to see her join Mallek in the fight, both struggling with the giant slaughterer.

You spot Lynera’s dropped knife and pick it up. Screaming and cursing out, the Bronzeblood hurls Bronya and Mallek off of him, causing them to crash into the gore filled cage. Bronya to spits up blood, and seems unable to get back up. The Bronze tries to lift his weapon, but drops it in pain.

“HEY!” You woozily scream to your attacker. He turns to face you, and finally takes his hand off his head, and points it at you, starting you down with his eyes glowing even brighter. You charge, and, with every ounce of adrenaline in your body, leap up and drive the blade into his neck. His hand stays up, and he laughs while his orangish-brown blood gurgles out of his mouth and spurts from his throat. As you hang off of him by the neck, you hear Ardata scream, and feel teeth sink into your back. You’re dragged to the ground by none other than the tick. It begins biting into your neck. With no strength left in you, you black out, the last thing you see being Ardata attempting to pry her maternal figure off of you.

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
